The Unexpected Salvatore
by addicted-to-danger
Summary: this is a cute one shot dedicated to all the delena fans! this is full on delena bromance without any interruption!


hey guys...this is a delena fic.. a cute one shot! hope u like it! please Review!  
***************************************************************

The unexpected salvatore

Aunt Jenna was going to be severely cranky tonight. It was already eleven pm and I had promised her that I would return home by ten pm. God! I was in serious trouble. I took a glance at my wrist watch, wishing I was wrong and it wasn't eleven already, but reality just ruined everything. I looked up quickly as I transferred the gear to the fifth and last level as I was in a hurry and the road was deserted and safe enough to drive at this speed. My window pane was completely down and the cool air brushed my neck and hands and spewed over my whole face.  
It was peaceful, yet a little chilly. I took a deep breath and looked outside at the shady trees lining up either side of the road and wild bushed growing over the barbed wire which led to a steep hill. I was running at the speed of ninety k/m. The night was scary and the moon was full which meant that there could be werewolves lurking in the quiet and shady areas at the dead of the night, which seemed to be right now. Not to announce that I was in one of those areas.  
I really prayed to God, not to send a wild pack chasing after me, because even in this car, I wouldn't be able to protect myself and then Stefan would be devastated, not to mention Damon would go on a wild rampage killing all the werewolves and some really innocent citizens of Mystic Falls.  
But I let those invading and destructive thoughts off my mind and threw them out of the window. I had to be optimistic at this very point and I could not let myself think negatively and especially not about death. As in a few days, all I have experienced, seen and feared is death.  
Death has been after me, literally. By that I mean, Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid has been after me for a while now. He needs to sacrifice me in a blood ritual in order to activate his werewolf side, which meant he could then turn into a wolf at any point of time. Well that's all on the bad news, now the good news. I am still alive. I mean after all the crazy revolving around me somehow I managed to survive and keep my body in one piece.  
Not to mention the great people that I had by my side, never refusing to help me, always supporting me in every decision that I took and always and always ensuring my safety.  
Stefan, for most. He is such a supportive boyfriend…really I don't know if that is really the word for him anymore because we have been through so much together that he has become so much more than just a boyfriend. He has supported me on every single decision that I have made so far. Talking to Elijah, agreeing on truce, plotting against Klaus, and for most sacrificing myself. Well, maybe not the last part. 'Sacrifice'. This gets all my warning flags high up and bells start ringing in my little head as of trying to warn me about the danger that this tiny little word possesses. I had always believed in sacrificing myself for the well-being of my family and friends. But Stefan disagrees with me on this very topic. He thinks I am obsessed about giving up my life and taking care of everyone else.  
He thinks I am far too young to face death at this age. He has lived about a century and a half, so he claims that he has lived enough in fact more than enough. But now it was my chance at giving my life a shot and I should fight for it.  
When I think about it, there is some truth to his words, but what is the point in all of this. Klaus always gets what he wants. I am not Katherine, I can't run away from him for the rest of my life. One day when I reach the dead end I will have to face him, so why not just do it right now and get it all over with…As for Damon, every word that I tell him, which might endanger my life bounces right over his head. If he has declared a proclamation to ensure my safety, law and order cannot be disturbed. Damon also gets what he wants, but sometimes I surprise him with my own schemes too.  
I know he loves me. Only problem is that I can't love him back. I feel so terrible at times, but I just can't help it. I know he would go to the ends of the world, even reach out for the moon if I asked him to….but something tells me that he understands my feelings for Stefan and he has accepted it a long time ago. He has not only accepted it, but he also respects our friendship and doesn't force me into anything. That's what I would like to leave my relationship status with him to "just friends" or maybe "best friends", but nothing more than that. And in my heart I knew it could never be anything more than that because I didn't treat him like that, my way of seeing him wasn't not like I saw Stefan. But of course Damon doesn't like to be pitied on so I leave him to himself these days.  
Caroline, yet another vampire, who is my best friend, has also helped me a lot these days. As she is an amazing girl, she is also a cute girl, whom Klaus has a crush on. This fact has helped us in blackmailing and tricking him a lot lately. Caroline has been so supportive towards me and Stefan. Like she would anything to ensure that we stay together and totally in love. Not to mention she hates Damon. Which is a fact that I really dislike, because he has become a less hateful person now and I don't think that he deserves at least some love. And I don't stop myself from offering that. So I try to explain this to Caroline but she is really hard and just won't listen whatever "defensive 'better person' crap" I have to speak. So I have given up on trying to convince her on my terms.  
Finally, I had reached my destination.  
My home sweet home. I got out of my car. It was insanely cold outside. I was wearing a black dress. It was boat-necked with black velvet topped in with a gown of net which reached almost till my knees. The sleeves were three-fourth, made of the same pure net. My boots which I had put on recently almost touched my knees were also black with a jumble of buckles and laces here and there. My hair was falling all over my face, really ticking me off. This fact really irked me as I tried to push my hair behind my ear while holding onto my belongings, but it was almost impossible until somebody came along.  
"Elena, what are you doing out here so late?" Damon asked me, as he gently pushed the hair behind my ear.  
His touch on my cheek, blasted a shot of warmth through my body and I slightly shivered under his touch.  
"You're freezing." He noticed and took off his jacket and draped it round my shoulders.  
What a gentleman? Right? Hahahahahaha!  
"Damon, I was just heading home. I am just going to go inside…"  
"Oh, no no no no no… you are not going anywhere. You are coming with me." He said very happy with himself.  
"No I am going to go inside otherwise, Jenna is going to kill me. And anyways its already eleven, I was supposed to be hoke by ten. I am an hour late, and I have no idea how I am going to face her." I was genuinely scared and now that Damon had magically appeared from somewhere, my heart was beating so fast as if running a relay race.  
Damon, as usual looked at me sympathising towards me with those light blue eyes. But I certainly did not have time for some friendly chat right now.  
"Get out of my way, Damon. Please, I need to go." I almost pleaded. "I am freezing..." "Not just yet. Firstly where were you?"  
"I was at a party. I guess my dress would tell you so." I replied, not wanting to waste any more time.  
"Looking at your dress, I can tell and see a lot more…" He had his stupid smirk plastered on his face.  
My face felt hot as all the blood rushed into my cheeks and they glowed red. I knew that I was blushing crazy and this conversation was going to a point I didn't want it to reach.  
"Huh…Damon please, I am freezing. Just let me go." But as usual, he didn't budge. So, I decided to go offensive and I pushed past him, avoiding his amused looks and made my way up the porch. I rapped my knuckles on the door instead of ringing the bell as I didn't want to wake everyone up in the house which was Alaric and Jeremy.  
With a mild swish, Damon stood beside me, cradling my right palm in both of his hands.  
"What? Damon! Jenna will see you!" I said, as I certainly did not want Jenna to think anything else because of this little scenario. So, I yanked my arm away from Damon, sending him a distress call, signalling him to go up to my room and wait for me over there. Fortunately, he obeyed my orders at once. I sighed, as the heavy door creaked open and an annoyed Jenna looked at me, actually glared at me.  
She didn't utter a word, which scared me even more, instead she helped me by taking my purse and sandals as I entered the house. I quickly stepped into the dining room, as Jenna started to speak.  
"Elena, are you hungry?"  
"No! I mean I ate at the party."  
"Okay then, good night." She replied, stifling a stretchy yawn.  
"Wait Jenna, you are not going to say something or ground me or anything?" I asked, completely bewildered. I just couldn't stop myself from directing an incredulous look towards her.  
"You're old enough, Elena. I don't have to ground you anymore. I am feeling damn sleepy. Good night!" Jenna muttered. "And yeah convey my regards to Damon for leaving you home at this hour." With that she trudged off towards her bedroom and slumped on the bed next to Ric. I was in shock and I knew Damon had probably compelled Jenna in order to save me from the mountain of torment I was going to face.  
Damon was dead. I mean he was already dead but he will regret compelling my aunt.  
I trudged up the staircase and as I almost reached my bedroom, my foot caught onto the side table and then I was falling, but before my body could hit the ground, someone caught me during my unplanned disaster. I breathed out in relief, as Damon stared into my eyes.  
"Ahem!" I pretended to cough, and Damon took the hint and let go of me. I backed up against the wall and took a deep breath and then looked up at Damon, my eyes sparkling and my chest heaving up and down. "Thank you!" I muttered.  
"No problem." His hand then encircled my waist and pulled me on top of my bed. BED…a really dangerous word. Bed was a literal home for couples and we were not a couple. As for Damon, I knew he loved me beyond anyone or anything he had ever loved before. He always ensured my safety. But Damon, sometimes lost his control when, there was a bed, a room, a door with a lock and well…me. Last time I remember he had been seriously angry and frustrated, as on that night Katherine had told him that she loved Stefan and it was always going to be Stefan and apparently I had told him the same thing. He had been so angry, that he lost all control and with that all the hope. He had tried to kiss me, but I had pushed him away and out of jealousy for Stefan and frustration towards me, he had snapped Jeremy's neck, but fortunately he had been wearing his ring, which had brought Jer back to life. I hated Damon so much after that, but things had changed now and we were back to being friends. He doesn't act like he used to any more, he had become such a better person and he claims that its all because of me but I don't think so. But I don't think so, its because of him, actually, if he hadn't loved me, all this could never have been possible. There was a part inside me, which loved Damon for who he was, a good and caring person, I couldn't deny those feelings, but that was a really tiny part. It did light a spark inside me and I wished that the spark would not result in a wildfire.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, looking slightly puzzled.  
"Nothing, what are you doing here? And not to mention you compelled Jenna!"  
"To save your ass, Elena! You should be thankful." He said still grasping my hand, but of course that wasn't enough, he wanted it all. So, he let his hand creep up my shoulder, to my face and he gently caressed my cheek with his fingertips.  
I turned my head to look up at him and all I could see was a hurting yet admiring face looking towards me with caution. He was touching me, I didn't mind it but Stefan so I smacked his away from my face. Then, out of nowhere, his arm encircled my waist and he pulled me up to my feet and the next thing I knew, I was on the roof of my house. He sat down beside me and pulled me down with him.  
I was still startled and in shock.  
"What the hell? Damon! Never do that again." I looked at him with an accusing look. "you almost gave me a heart attack!" I breathed out a sigh, which came out like a weak moan. I could feel Damon stiffen when he heard it.  
It was indeed a cold night and I was shivering like hell. My teeth were feebly chattering and my legs were frozen. As I looked up at the moon, it was still complete, but the clouds were starting to hide it in a layer of fog. The trees seemed beautiful in the moonlight and on the many puddles I could see the reflection of the moon. It was a perfect night, it was quiet and romantic. Which I absolutely didn't want it to be.  
"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Just like that! Wanted to spend some time with you." He replied with a naughty smirk. I jerked my head up to look at him with a stern expression playing in my eyes.  
"Damon, no tricks. Especially, seductive ones." I ordered. "you understand?"  
"Whatever you say Miss Gilbert!" he chuckled. I smiled at him. I let his hand creep around my shoulders, as I rested my head on him.  
"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked him softly.  
"You know, your safety. You are fine, right?" he asked me, with so much concern in his tone.  
"Well I am because I had Damon Salvatore by my side."  
"Yes, the saviour, the hero, the good friend!" he said, slightly sulking now.  
"Damon, how many times are you going to bring this topic up?" I was so frustrated now.  
"What? Elena, your mind is seriously conjuring some illusions. You have started presuming things which I don't even mention or think about."  
"Yes, I exactly know what you are thinking about and what you meant by 'friend'." I said reassuringly.  
"What is that?" he asked me, even though he knew the answer already.  
"You are obviously pissed at me for restricting you of all your fantasies that you keep imagining in your head. You know, that I love Stefan and we can only be friends." I said to him, in a genuine voice. I just wished that he didn't lash out like he always did in such situations.  
"Can I be upgraded to 'Best Friends'?" he asked me, his voice full of innocence. But who was I fooling, Damon was never innocent.  
"Yes sure. Hereby, you have been upgraded to best friends right now." I announced. "Happy?"  
"Well, instead of 'best' could you add 'boy'. It would sound a lot better..." he said with a smirk.  
He was looking at me with lust filled eyes and I knew what he was imagining right now.  
"Ahem, please, don't let your thinking and imagining skills get out of control." I said, blushing so hard that I bet Damon was enjoying it. "You're not that lucky."  
He seemed to notice my legs the most and his eyes skimmed up and down. He also noticed my chest heaving up and down very fast, as my heart rate was increasing with every look.  
I hadn't realised that Damon made me feel so nervous. At this rate I was going to have a myocardial infarction (Bio class, totally geeky!). Then he finally looked up at my face and noticed my unease and discomfort.  
"Sorry!" he said at once, coming back to reality. So, I decided to seat myself in a less appealing way so I tucked my legs under my knees.  
"So how are you doing, Elena?" he asked, looking naughty again.  
"Nothing, I haven't seen Stefan for almost a day now…and I miss him and I also miss you." I said, with a slow smile playing on my lips.  
"Now I am here." He said, bowing his head in front of me. "Whatever you want me to do. Hug you, dance for you or with you, sing for you, or maybe pole-dance for you?"  
"What if I say just sit here with me?"  
"And?" he asked, with half closed eyes.  
"And, hold me…nothing else!" I replied at once.  
"Just joking! Calm down." He took a strand of my hair in his hand and twisted it around his finger. As he was playing with my hair, I spoke to him very calmly.  
"Damon, you know, every time you bring up this topic, you aren't only hurting yourself but me along with you. You know the answer will always remain the same. Stefan. So, do me and yourself a favour and try not to bring it up because every single time that I refuse and tell you no and tell you that I can't return any of those feelings back, I feel so broken. Damon, you're my best friend and I would do about anything for you, but as a friend." I pleaded. "Come here…"  
I hugged him tightly, I really didn't want to let go, as his warmth was soothing and calmed my nerves by overwhelming them. Not wanting to make this an addiction, I let go of him. And for the first time in my life had I seen Damon look so startled and astounded by the course of my actions.  
"What, I can't even hug you now?" I asked, my voice also playful and friendly.  
"Yes, whenever you feel like. You are more than welcome into my arms!" At this, I laughed.  
His warmth was comforting and safety prevailed in his existence, so I laid down on the hard board of the roof and drifted away to a peaceful slumber.  
****************************************************************

She was an angel, but unfortunately she wasn't mine. All I could do was think, what it would be like to be loved by her. But it was too damn depressing to think of such impossible possibilities. I scooped her up in my strong arms and jumped into her bedroom through the window and laid her down on the bed.  
Her face looked so peaceful and at ease as I drank in the picture of her beautiful face. As I promised myself that I would never leave her, no matter what her choice would be, I would stand by her side.  
With that I left the room with the happy and fuzzy memories with her tonight and her amazing fragrance still lingering on palm.  
"Bye, Elena. I love you!"

THE END ****************************************************************  
did u like it! please do tell! 


End file.
